<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baywatch by SpaceRavioli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930972">Baywatch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli'>SpaceRavioli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stupidity, beach, iran cambiando las tags por que les juro que yo me confundo mucho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Auron tenía un solo objetivo en mente: Conquistar al guapo salvavidas que le había rescatado de la muerte. </p><p>Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auron/Luzu, AuronPlay/LuzuGames, AuronPlay/LuzuVlogs, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Algo que tenía solo en wattpad. Esta adelantado algunos capítulos pero iré un poco más lento acá para guardarlos (?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>¿Alguna vez te has ahogado?</em>
</p><p>Obviamente no, por qué no estarías leyendo esto en este mismo instante si fuera así, gilipollas. Pero a lo mejor has estado bajo el agua tanto el tiempo que el aire de tus pulmones se escapó para ser sustituido con agua, dulce o salada. Tal vez perdiste tu visión por unos momentos. Unos angustiosos momentos en dónde el agua hacía presión contra tu pecho y por más que agitaras tus brazos y piernas no lograbas salir de es prisión.</p><p>Para Auron, fue agua salada. No estaba orgulloso del incidente, la verdad. En la playa era común que la gente tuviera accidentes en el mar, en especial cuando las olas se ponían demasiado salvajes para siquiera pensar en enfrentarte a ellas. Para eso existían los salvavidas, con sus cuerpos ejercitados y silbatos chillones, salvando a gente del agua como seres de película.</p><p>Simplemente no pensó nunca ser parte de la estadística.</p><p>Lo último que pensó antes de sentir su visión desvanecerse fue que iba a matar a Lolito. Iba a ir a los brazos de Jesucristo solo para decir "<em>Espérate un momento que tengo algo pendiente</em>" e iba a bajar a jalarle las patas a Lolito desde el más allá. No importa si se quedara atrapado en el mundo terrenal para siempre, no lo dejaría estar en paz hasta que lo acompañara a su muerte por cabrón.</p><p>Después fue todo negro.</p><p>Y brazos alrededor de su pecho.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ¡Vive!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>― ¡Auron! ¡Auron, respira! ¡Auron!</p><p>Todavía todo está negro, pero al menos ya puede registrar el sonido en su entorno poco a poco. El murmullo de la gente a su alrededor es el más molesto; pero también escucha la voz alterada de Lolito, lejana, como si estuviera a metros de distancia.</p><p>― ¡No te atrevas a dejarme, cabrón!</p><p>―Dadle espacio.</p><p>Y una voz desconocida, calmada. Pesa un poco en sus huesos y los relaja un poco, por lo que Auron decide que no estaría tan mal dormir un poco más si esa voz lo arrulla. Luego siente manos cálidas en su pecho, seguramente sintiendo su pulso, que viajan hasta su nariz y su mandíbula. Y Auron se da cuenta que no ha tomado un bocado de aire en todo este tiempo.</p><p>Se espanta y abre los ojos de golpe, tratando de forzar el aire a través de sus pulmones llenos de agua. Durante unos gloriosos segundos, Auron ve los ojos más hermosos que ha visto nunca tan cerca de él, acompañados de lindas y largas pestañas que van a juego. Piensa que en verdad está muerto, y un ángel ha venido por su jodida alma.</p><p>Luego el hechizo se rompe, y está volteando su cuerpo para escupir agua como desquiciado. Siente el pecho hundido y los músculos le gritan por todos lados, pero también siente manos callosas en su hombro y se siente un poquito mejor.</p><p>Solo un poquito, por que todavía se siente miserable.</p><p>― ¡Auron! ―Lolito grita antes de arrodillarse frente a él y alzarlo por los hombros con cero delicadeza. ― ¡Pensé que habías palmado, tío! ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así cabronazo!</p><p>Auron aspira profundo, recobrando el aire y las fuerzas.</p><p>― ¿Cabronazo yo? ¡Vete a tomar por saco! ―Tose con fuerza, su voz tiembla y otro par de manos lo sujetan por los brazos para mantenerlo sentado. Auron quiere zafarse de todo el tacto posible por el momento, hasta que voltea y ver al ser de ojos bonitos.</p><p>Le sonríe con preocupación y Auron se queda congelado. Por suerte él no empieza la conversación.</p><p>―Aunque me alegra que ya tengas mucha energía, aún estás débil. ― El sujeto lo toma por el brazo y por la cintura y, cómo si Auron pesara prácticamente nada, lo pone de pie. Lolito se para de un salto junto a él. ―Necesito que me acompañes a la cabaña, ¿sí?</p><p>Auron asiente, aunque no está totalmente seguro de qué le está diciendo ni qué está aceptando. Solo tenía capacidad mental para insultar a su amigo. Registra a Lolito pasar su brazo libre por los hombros para ayudar a guiarlo a quién sabe dónde, y Auron quiere replicar qué el está perfectamente bien, muchas gracias, pero realmente siente que la cabeza le da vueltas, sus músculos pesan horrible y siente un hoyo descomunal en el estómago. Así que se deja guiar por el ángel y Lolito, y aprovecha su malestar para recargar su cabeza en el hombro del ángel, disfrutando de la sensación.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. El Ángel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>―Toma, bebe esto. ―Dijo el Ángel en un tono suave, pasándole una botella de powerade azul. Habían llegado a una cabañita en la playa con gente con el mismo bañador y silbatos colgando de su cuello y tablas de surf acomodadas limpiamente en las paredes. Al final, el Ángel lo había sentado en una banquita en la cabaña y había hecho algunas pruebas checar su pulso y ponerle la lucecita en su ojo y cosas así. Después le había abrigado con una toalla súper suavecita y le había sonreído antes de alejarse y volver con el powerade.</p><p>― ¿Está bien? ―Lolito preguntó a su lado abriendo su botella de agua como si Auron fuera una pintura en la pared que no podía hablar.</p><p>―Si, estará bien. No necesitó de RCP ―Auron trató de no parecer decepcionado. ― y parece que no tiene ninguna lesión más allá del agotamiento. Eso le ayudará a hidratarse.</p><p>―Oh, que bueno tío. ―Lolito suspiró aliviado. Dejó que su cuerpo resbalara un poco por la pared. ―Que susto.</p><p>El Ángel rió levemente.</p><p>―Pueden quedarse aquí cuánto tiempo quieran. Yo tengo que volver al trabajo. ―Apuntó sobre su hombro con el pulgar. ―Que te sientas mejor.</p><p>― ¿Oh? Gracias...</p><p>Con una última sonrisa, El Ángel se fue por la puerta y Auron lo vio alejarse por 5 segundos antes de voltear hacia Lolito.</p><p>―Te voy a matar, hijo de puta.</p><p>―Auron, compórtate que estamos en público y tómate tu cosa esa anda.</p><p>Entrecerró los ojos. Abrió la botella con suficiente enojo para derramar un poco sobre su pierna y bebió de la manera más agresiva posible.</p><p>Lolito no estaba impresionado.</p><p>―Juro que te voy a matar. ―Susurró entre dientes.</p><p>― ¡¿A mí?! ¿Y a mí por qué?</p><p>― ¡Por tu culpa casi no cuento el cuento!</p><p>― ¡No fue mi culpa, cabrón! ―Lolito torció la boca. ― ¿Cómo iba a saber que empujarte del inflable iba a causar que casi murieras? No había manera, tío.</p><p>― ¡Lo hiciste cuando venía una puta ola! ¿Qué no la viste?</p><p>―Ehh, tal vez ―Se encogió de hombros. ―Pero no pensé que fuera tan grande, jo.</p><p>― ¿Es que necesitas que te compre lentes o qué? Si quieres vamos al oftalmólogo ahora que estoy de ánimos.</p><p>―Pues si me los pagas tú, oye, está bien.</p><p>―Qué cabrón. ―Auron negó varias veces con su cabeza sin quitarle la vista a Lolito. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle que no sabía por dónde empezar.</p><p>―Ya, lo siento Auron, pero fue un accidente.</p><p>―Bueno, pero respóndeme una cosa antes.</p><p>―Vale.</p><p>― ¿Qué pasó con el inflable?</p><p>Lolito puso cara de venado frente al tráfico y volteó al piso, después al techo y por último a la puerta. Tres segundos después hizo un puño con su cabello.</p><p>―Joder, el inflable tío.</p><p>Auron pasó una mano por su rostro.</p><p>Increíble.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ¿Ilusión? ¿Distracción?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado días desde el incidente de Auron. Tortuosos días dónde la gente o se reía del accidente o le daba sus condolencias como si estuviera muerto de verdad. La mayor parte del tiempo eran ambas, aunque el orden variaba. En verdad, ya estaba aprendiendo a vivir con la desgracia en su culo después de tener a Lolito de amigo por varios años, pero es que se estaba volviendo un poco loco. Pero no por los desgraciados de sus amigos, oh no.</p><p>Porque Auron no podía dejar de pensar en el salvavidas que le había rescatado.</p><p>No sabía si era solo por el delirio de la muerte aferrándose a sus talones, pero en ese momento ese sujeto había sido casi tan perfecto como él. Casi. Cómo un Superman acuático. Tal vez solo lo quería por que le había salvado la vida y ahora lo idolatraba, pero el caso es que no dejaba de pensar en él.</p><p>¿Viendo un vídeo sobre pizzas? ¡BAM!, pensaba que tan agradable sería invitarlo a comer</p><p>¿Viendo una piscina? ¡BAM!, se preguntaba si ahora estaría trabajando o qué estaría haciendo con su vida.</p><p>¿Viendo una película? ¡BAM!, seguro sería agradable invitarlo al cine, ¿no?</p><p>¿Y un anuncio sobre carros? ¡BAM! Auron estaba seguro de que no le molestaría ensuciar un poco su asiento trasero.</p><p>―Ugh, no te pongas guarro, gilipollas. ―Auron murmuró por lo bajo, ignorando a la gente que lo veía gracioso en los pasillos. Pero era su descanso, y aunque no fuera una buena imagen para un psicólogo, por el momento los demás le valían una pequeña e insignificante verga. Así tan mal estaba.</p><p>Además, solo había salido de su consultorio para calentar sus macarrones. Con extra-queso y tomatico, para levantar el ánimo.</p><p>Una vez regresó a pudrirse en su escritorio, volvió a suspirar. Empujó los papeles a un lado sin cuidado y se dedicó a buscar un vídeo en su celular para entretenerse mientras comía sus macarrones. Pero no podía concentrarse totalmente en su comida, ni en el vídeo, ni en su zumito de manzana. Lo cuál era una jodida pena.</p><p>Tenía que actuar.</p><p>Tenía que decidirse y actuar de una puta vez.</p><p>No podía ser miserable el resto de su vida, ¿verdad? Aunque la razón de su miseria no le causaba tanto enojo, sí le molestaba un poco andar así de extraño todo el tiempo. Cómo les decía a muchos de sus pacientes, <em>era momento de actuar</em>.</p><p>Por lo que esperó hasta salir de su trabajo y regresó a prisas a su casa, aventando el maletín en una esquina y su ropa por la cama, cambiándose a algo más casual. Arrojó una toalla decente, una botella de agua y unas galletas a su mochila y partió hacia la playa.</p><p>Ahora, lo difícil era encontrar a su ángel. Porque ni siquiera tenía su nombre-</p><p>¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre!</p><p>Auron paró en seco. ¡Era un gilipollas! ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a alguien si ni siquiera sabía su nombre? ¿Y si se había hecho calvo? ¿Y si se había cubierto el cuerpo de tatuajes y ahora era irreconocible?</p><p>¿Y si se había enfermado y no había ido al trabajo hoy?</p><p>―Vamos, no seas pesimista. Ni imbécil. ―Susurró por lo bajo, dándose ánimos a si mismo ya que nadie más estaba ahí con él para hacerlo. Retomó su camino hasta la parte de la playa dónde él y Lolito habían estado la última vez. ―Seguro él está ahí y podrás preguntarle su nombre y su número y él dirá que sí, ¿quién no le diría que sí a esto? Solo un enfermo, solo un enfermo.</p><p>Pero, aunque Auron se diera ánimos, era innegable la sensación de nervios que se asentaba con seguridad en su estómago. Podía pretender que no estaba que se moría poco a poco, otra vez, pero no podía mentirse eternamente.</p><p>Aunque eso sí, podía morir intentándolo.</p><p>Con Jesucristo como testigo.</p><p>― ¡Buenas tardes! ―Una vez entró a la pequeña cabaña lo saludó un tipo que se veía gigante. Tal vez no más alto que él por mucho, pero por su manera de pararse y enseñar sus músculos parecía una imitación de La Roca con cabello. Mucho. Hacia arriba.</p><p>Si Auron no tuviera un corte parecido diría que de mango chupado.</p><p>―Muy buenas. ―Asintió, dejando que la puertita se cerrara tras de él. Ese chico definitivamente no era su salvavidas, pero no podía sentirse derrotado todavía. Además, Lolito le había perdido el flotador que tenía y aunque un poco tosca, parecía una tiendita agradable y nunca estaba de más ver los productos que vendían. Así ya tenía la excusa que había olvidado preparar con antelación.</p><p>Se acercó a los goggles con aire desinteresado y después de aproximadamente 4 segundos, sintió la mirada del chico penetrarle la nuca. No es que Auron no estuviera acostumbrado a que le hicieran uno que otro mal de ojo, venía con la profesión, pero era una sensación diferente. Muy intensa como para tener cabida en una tiendita de artículos acuáticos para niños de 13 años en adelante. Lo peor es que no cedía, incluso después de pasar de los goggles al bloqueador solar Auron sentía la mirada quemarle la nuca.</p><p>¿Qué este chico pensaba que iba a robarle o qué cojones? No es que pensara que esa era una grata experiencia, a lo mejor había pasado antes, ¿pero a quién se le ocurría robar a una tienda en la playa? Huir de ahí debía ser más difícil que escapar de un oso en el bosque.</p><p>―También tenemos oferta en clases de surf y natación. ―Habló de repente, haciéndolo saltar un poco en su lugar. Ojalá no se haya dado cuenta. ―Si te inscribes de aquí al primero de Julio tu primera clase es gratis y el mes lo tienes a mitad de precio.</p><p>La verdad es que a Auron no le llamaba mucho la atención meterse al océano en un buen rato después de semejante catástrofe. Así que alzó una mano para apaciguar al chaval, que más bien le parecía que le hablaba para evitar que Auron le sacase la pistola más que otra cosa.</p><p>―Me lo voy a pensar. ―Sonrió de manera incómoda, y dando por fallido su intento de encontrar a su Ángel, tomó el primer objeto del estante que alcanzó su mano y lo colocó sin gracia en el mostrador. ―Eso sería todo, gracias.</p><p>El chico alzó la ceja, pero procedió a marcar el producto sin palabra alguna.</p><p>―Que tenga un buen día.</p><p>―Gracias, igualmente.</p><p>No le dio bolsa, por cualquier esquema ecológico que llevaban o tal vez porque el chico le llevaba mala ostia. Esperaba a que fuera la primera. Sin embargo, no fue hasta caminar unos buenos diez pasos que se dio cuenta que había comprado unos goggles rosas mexicano.</p><p>Excelente.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Indeseada Compañía</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Auron decidió esperar unos cuantos días para volver a visitar la playa después del fiasco de la vez pasada. Cruzó los dedos para que su ángel trabajara los viernes por la tarde, porque era el único momento que tenía libre de esa semana. Con los nuevos pacientes de temporada el trabajo se acumulaba fácilmente en su escritorio y no sabía si volvería a tener oportunidad de visitar la playa en un buen tiempo.</p><p>Lamentablemente, no fue solo.</p><p>―Pensé que después de lo que pasó no querrías venir a la playa en la vida. ―Lolito dijo desde su toalla. La había extendido limpiamente, seguramente preocupándose de causar una buena impresión, antes de acostarse sin reparo y arruinar su trabajo de paso. Ya no parecía importarle. ―Con lo llorón que te puedes poner.</p><p>Auron frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos ante el comentario, aunque no desvió su mirada del agua y las personas que nadaban ahí. No había suerte por el momento.</p><p>―No sé a qué te refieres.</p><p>―Ya sabes, cuándo te pones como en... ―Lolito chasqueó la lengua. ―Así como en un berrinche y ya no quieres hacer las cosas.</p><p>―Yo no hago berrinches. ―Auron bufó, incrédulo. Escuchó a Lolito murmurar un <em>"ajá"</em> por lo bajo y volvió a bufar. ― ¡Que yo no hago berrinches!</p><p>Aunque cambiara el tema un poco, algo le dijo que Lolito no parecía demasiado convencido.</p><p>―Bueno, berrinches o no tienes que admitir que te poner en un humor muy extraño, y ya no quieres hacer las cosas. ―Se encogió de hombros, pero como Auron parecía niño ensimismado se sentó para explicarse mejor. ―Mira, es normal, yo tampoco querría volver a nadar en la vida si me pasara algo así. ―Pausó de nuevo. Luego volteó a ver a Auron de manera intensa. ―Pero aquí estás, tío, y yo me preguntó por qué.</p><p>La verdad, no sabía cómo diablos contestarle la pregunta a Lolito. Aunque parecía fácil simplemente decir que su salvavidas le había cautivado a tal nivel que ya ni podía pensar en otra cosa, no lo era para el orgullo de Auron.</p><p><em>"Simplemente te da pena, gilipollas"</em>  Pensó e inmediatamente frunció el ceño de nuevo. A veces odiaba la vocecita en su cabeza que le mencionaba cosas que ya sabía, pero no quería admitir. Era una pena que la escuchaba bastante.</p><p>―Tal vez solo quiero tomar el sol. ―Se excusó y convenció a absolutamente nadie. Sin embargo, aunque podía sentir la mirada acusatoria de Lolito sobre él, decidió ignorarlo y seguir buscando con su mirada a cierto salvavidas. Por suerte traía lentes de sol y no se veía tan sospechoso.</p><p>O al menos eso pensaba.</p><p>―Pues suena a que es un sol diferente al que alumbra tu casa. ―Lolito dejó de inspeccionarlo para sonreír de manera burlesca. ―Yo me siento igual de quemado aquí que en el balcón de tu apartamento, pero al menos en el balcón no se me mete arena en el culo e igualmente puedo tomarme una cerveza.</p><p>―Ugh.</p><p>― ¿Me lo presentarás? ¿O ya lo conozco?</p><p>―Ninguna de las dos, por qué estás imaginando cosas sin sentido. ―Auron dijo a pesar del calor en sus mejillas. ― ¿Por qué no vas a darte un chapuzón, eh?</p><p>―Meh, la verdad es que me duelen un poco las piernas. Ha sido un día duro en el trabajo, tengo el culo entumido y prefiero descansar la espalda aquí acostadito. Alaísimo tuyo. ―Rio levemente. ―Con suerte y conozco a tu solecito.</p><p>Auron se abstuvo de tallarse los ojos.</p><p>Dejó de buscar en cuanto Lolito empezó a contarle la increíble nueva cita que había tenido con Mangel el día anterior. Pero trató de no desanimarse, tal vez era mejor que no conociera a su ángel con Lolito acechando.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dichosos los Ojos que Te Ven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>―Ver para creer.</p><p>Auron alzó la mirada hacia el poste que de repente le hacía sombra a un lado. Gracias a los lentes de sol no tenía que entrecerrar los ojos por la luz del sol, pero de todos modos hizo una cara de asco.</p><p>―Ah, que no es un poste. Solo es Fargan.</p><p>Fargan soltó una carcajada a su lado, demasiado alegre para el calor que hacía a esa hora del día. Se quitó su camiseta sin reparo y se sentó junto a Lolito, quién lo saludo alegremente y le hizo espacio en su toalla.</p><p>―Estaba caminando cerca y escuché un pajarito susurrarme al oído: "<em>Deberías venir a la playa, que está haciendo un clima de la ostia"</em>. Así que aquí me tienen. ―Sacó un botecito de bloqueador solar y empezó a embarrase el contenido sobre el pecho sin cuidado. ― Que cosas de la vida encontrarme con ustedes pilluelos al sol.</p><p>―Lamentable.</p><p>―Especialmente a ti, mi queridísimo Auron. ―Fargan se detuvo un momento para voltearlo a ver con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara. ―Después del accidente, ya sabes.</p><p>Pero Auron no sabía exactamente. Alzó una ceja sin desviar su mirada del océano, de la gente que caminaba por la arena y de la torre de vigía que estaba a unos cuántos metros de dónde estaban los tres.</p><p>―Nunca te dije nada, ¿cómo lo sabes? ―Preguntó, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta. La muy cabrona se reía sin moverse de su posición en la toalla al lado de Fargan. Pero de todos modos quería escuchar la excusa salir de los labios de su amigo. </p><p>―Pues, solo puedo decir que me dijo un pajarito-</p><p>―Mis huevos.</p><p>―Un pajarito me lo dijo a mí y a varios-</p><p>―Mis huevos. ―Auron giró el cuello hacia Lolito con tanta agresividad que pudo apreciar el pequeño salto que dio el pelirrojo. Estaba seguro de que incluso a través de los lentes de sol su miraba calaba. ―Lolito, cabrón, ¿cómo se te acurre?</p><p>― ¡Pero Auron! Estaba conmocionado, tenía que contárselo a alguien.</p><p>―Que hijo de puta...</p><p>― ¡Para liberar la carga en mi pecho! Auron, espera, ¡Auron, cabrón!</p><p>Auron había saltado a Fargan para caer encima de Lolito. No planeaba pegarle, al menos no todavía, no le gustaba darse de golpes; pero no se detuvo a sacudir al pelirrojo por los hombros con tanto ímpetu como para sacarle la cabeza del cuerpo. Sus manos se aferraron a los huesos de Lolito con fuerza, dejando marcas rojas en el proceso.</p><p>― ¡AURON!</p><p>― ¡Que me diste un rodillazo!</p><p>― ¡Te voy a matar! ¿A quién más le dijiste?</p><p>― ¡Ahora menos te voy a decir!</p><p>Había caído de lado, sobre su abdomen, y sus brazos pronto se cansaron por la posición y el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguido sobre los hombros de Lolito. Sin querer dejó caer uno de sus codos en el estómago del pelirrojo y de pasó golpeó a Fargan con su rodilla. De nuevo.</p><p>― ¡Pero tío!</p><p>― ¡Ah!</p><p>― ¿Qué está pasando aquí?</p><p>Su sesión de luchitas, derivada en un incómodo nudo de piernas y brazos ansiosos por separarse, terminó abruptamente por un pitido de silbato a su lado. Auron mentiría si dijera que no le asustó el silbato, si hasta le había dado otro rodillazo a Fargan al tratar de saltar lejos de ahí.</p><p>Los tres alzaron la vista como pudieron hacia el sujeto con el silbato. El chico albino se cruzó de brazos mientras escaneaba con la mirada a los tres: Lolito con su coleta despeinada y rojo hasta las orejas por el esfuerzo, Auron sobre los otros dos como quién no quiere la cosa y Fargan con lágrimas en sus ojos de tanto maltrato. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el último.</p><p>―Fargan...</p><p>―Esta no es mi culpa, Willy.</p><p>―Claro que sí. ―Interrumpió Auron. ―Viniste aquí a mostrar tu cara a sabiendas de que me iba a enojar.</p><p>―Pero-</p><p>―Dejen de pelear, ustedes tres. ―Regañó el albino cruzándose de brazos. Era delgado, sus músculos se marcaban ligeramente en su cuerpo, y Auron no podía leer bien las emociones de su rostro. Tuvo el ceño fruncido por unos momentos hasta que una sonrisa burlona rompió sus facciones. ―Esto es un lugar público y no permitimos las peleas y los disturbios. Será mejor que paren si no quieren que los escolte fuera de la playa.</p><p>Ni Lolito ni Fargan dudaron en ponerse de pie, tumbando a Auron a la arena. Auron seguía enojado, pero la risa que soltó Willy hizo que su sangre hirviera bajo su piel. Ni siquiera la arena debajo de él se sentía tan ardiente. Estaba listo para saltarle encima y exigir una compensación a los tres por el trato que había recibido hasta que lo escuchó.</p><p>―Willy, tío, Vegetta quiere hablar contigo. Oh.</p><p>Escuchar de nuevo la voz del Ángel sin la adrenalina de la muerte ni el agua en sus oídos era toda una experiencia en sí. Le retumbó en sus huesos de manera agradable, dejando un cosquilleo persistente en su paso. Volteó el rostro hacia la fuente, deslumbrado momentáneamente por la imagen del salvavidas sin camisa que miraba su rostro desde arriba. Parecía preocupado, ¿por qué?</p><p>― ¿Necesitas ayuda? ―Le preguntó el salvavidas. Instantáneamente Auron recordó que seguía boca abajo en la arena, con los lentes de sol cayendo lentamente por su rostro y con una cara de estúpido que no se la quitaba ni Dios. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, agradeció a todo lo bueno que podía culpar al calor y a la arena y aceptó la ayuda. El salvavidas tomó su mano temblorosa para ponerle de pie de un tirón.</p><p>―Muchas gracias. ―Dijo Auron, ignorando las risas silenciosas de Lolito y Fargan detrás de él.</p><p>―No te preocupes. ―El salvavidas sonrió. ―Eres el chico de la otra vez, ¿verdad? Me alegro de que te encuentres bien y que hayas decidido regresar a la playa. Pero no deberías meterte en problemas.</p><p>―Fue culpa de Fargan.</p><p>―Fargan...</p><p>― ¡Eh! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡No les creas!</p><p>El salvavidas dejó una caer una mirada de madre decepcionada a Fargan y negó con su cabeza.</p><p>―Es que de ti me creo cualquier cosa...</p><p>― ¡Pero Luzu!</p><p>―Es que eres una rata, Fargan. ―Metió cizaña Willy, parecía que realmente disfrutaba de la situación, pero Auron había dejado de ponerle atención.</p><p><em>¿Luzu?</em> </p><p>Auron observó con detenimiento al salvavidas frente a él y puso especial atención en su rostro, concentrándose en las facciones que se encargaría de recordar en el futuro. En sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, en su bonita sonrisa que adornaba su cara, sus dientes blancos y perfectos y en las patitas de gallo que se formaban en sus ojos de la manera más encantadora posible cada que sonreía. Mientras los demás seguían molestando a Fargan, Auron dejó que su vista viajara desde sus hombros, pasando por su pecho y terminando en sus manos. Admiró los dedos largos, calientitos y callosos por estar tanto tiempo en el agua que las formaban. Y que todavía sostenían la suya.</p><p>Comenzó a sudar.</p><p>Pero no hizo movimiento alguno para soltarse. No era estúpido.</p><p>―Bueno, los dejo. ―La voz de Willy lo sacó de su pánico. ―Que sí Vegetta me habla... vamos, no quiero problemas.</p><p>―Te acompaño. ―Le contestó Luzu. Después volteó a ver a Auron de nuevo y volvió a sonreír de la manera que hacía que le temblaran un poco las rodillas. ―No se metan en problemas, ¿vale? Nos vemos pronto.</p><p>Luzu soltó la mano de Auron, volteó a ver a los otros dos con advertencia en sus ojos, y se alejó hacia el horizonte en compañía de Willy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. El Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>―Tengo un plan.</p><p>Auron frunció el ceño ante la interrupción de su almuerzo, apenas se estaba poniendo bueno su vídeo, algo sobre los 7 testamentos más insólitos jamás vistos. Pausó el vídeo con molestia y alzó el rostro de su celular y su plato de macarrones.</p><p>― ¿Qué no deberías estar trabajando, Fargan? ―Preguntó con un tono de hastío en su voz. Realmente no le importaba mucho lo que hacía el policía en sus horas de trabajo, pero era <em>el almuerzo</em> de Auron y lo que le molestaba era que interrumpieran su preciada hora de tranquilidad que tenía en ese pequeño infierno de clínica. En especial cuando estaba comiendo y viendo vídeos.</p><p>―Sí, estamos en ronda. ―Contestó Fargan, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero Auron no podía ver a Alexby, el compañero de ronda de Fargan, por ningún lado y eso le preocupaba un poco. Y le molestaba, en serio que sí, porque además de que gastaba su tiempo libre, algo en su estómago sentía que lo que fuera a decir Fargan no iba a ser bueno.</p><p>― ¿Y en tú ronda esta escrito específicamente que tienes que entrar a la Clínica de Atención Psicológica del hospital y pasar, por tus huevos, a la sala de descanso del personal? ―Alzó una ceja ―Es que no me lo creo.</p><p>― ¡Claro! Nos gusta mantenernos personales con la gente. ―Volvió a restarle importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano. ―Y aprovechando nuestras maravillosas e íntimas rondas, tengo que decirte algo importante, ¿vale?</p><p>Auron entrecerró los ojos. Había algo en esa sonrisa que no le daba confianza.</p><p>― ¿Y qué es este importante y maravilloso plan del que hablas?</p><p>―Es sobre el salvavidas de la playa.</p><p>―Joder, Fargan, tío. ―Auron exclamó, pero rápidamente bajó el tono de su voz al recordar que seguían en la clínica. En la sala de descanso, sí, pero no quería a ningún doctor chismoso en la habitación. ―No quiero hablar de eso</p><p>― ¡No, no, no! Escucha, ¿sí? Es algo importante.</p><p>―Si te vas a burlar no quiero escucharlo.</p><p>―Prometo que no me quiero burlar, solo quiero ayudarte. ―Fargan alzó ambas manos en un gesto tranquilizador que en otro momento solo habría dado más cuerda a Auron. Pero ahora, Auron se encontraba en un estado muy vulnerable: después de su primer turno de trabajo, luego de una cita con un paciente que tenía a su hija internada por un accidente de coche, en su hora libre para poder llenar un poco el estómago y conseguir la energía para poder enfrentar sus próximas citas. Sin tomar en cuenta que, después de aproximadamente dos semanas sin ir a la playa, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo le iba a Luzu, el salvavidas, por que no había visto ni su pintura. Más que en los momentos de desliz mental que le hacía pasar su trabajo.</p><p>Auron estaba cansado no, lo siguiente. Su agotamiento lo ponía abierto a hablar de su crush con facilidad, aceptar que de hecho tenía un crush con el salvavidas, y a aceptar los planes de Fargan como un desesperado. Y es que ya estaba desesperado.</p><p>Pero antes, tenía que preguntar: ― ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?</p><p>Y aunque Fargan debió haber esperado esa pregunta antes de venir en su tiempo de ronda, parecía que lo había pillado desprevenido. No saltó en su lugar, pero si hizo un movimiento extraño de hombros que a Auron le recordó a un ave acomodándose en una rama por la manera en que su cabeza parecía moverse a diferente ritmo que su cuerpo. Parecía pensar muy bien su respuesta. Parpadeó un par de veces y después sonrió.</p><p>―Solo quiero ayudar a un amigo a que sea menos miserable. ― Se rio por lo bajo. ―Hablas cómo si nunca ayudara a la gente y eso me ofende, me gusta ayudar, por algo soy policía. Además, tienes una cara de sufrimiento de la que ya me harté. Te ves realmente miserable, tío. ―Habló cómo si viera a Auron todos los días cuando en realidad sus visitas eran más bien escasas últimamente.</p><p>Auron meditó un poco sus palabras, tomando una posición a la defensiva. Con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia un punto lejano de la pared en vez del rostro de su amigo y recargándose lo mayor posible en el respaldo de la silla. Por un lado, sentía que perdía gran parte de su orgullo si aceptaba cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de Fargan; por otro, sabía que ya no tenía tanto orgullo del que jactarse. Y realmente parecía ansioso a ayudarle, no cómo otras veces. Aunque sabía que de todos modos le debería una grande en el futuro.</p><p>Suspiró.</p><p>―Está bien, acepto. ―Se descruzó de brazos. Sus macarrones ya estaban medio fríos pero siguió comiendo, dando el espacio a Fargan para hablar.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué podía salir mal?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ¿Y mi Tranquilidad?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Vegetta le gustaba su trabajo de medio tiempo.</p><p>Claro, nunca había planeado ser salvavidas en la playa, ni encargarse de la cabaña de jueves a domingo por la tarde. Pero el horario era flexible y la paga bastante buena. Su mejor amigo, Willy, le había ayudado a conseguir trabajo después de que Vegetta se quejara día y noche por semanas en el whatsapp por que le habían despedido de su antiguo trabajo en una oficina debido a su inflexibilidad de horario. Y por contestarle al jefe, pero esa era otra historia.</p><p>(Además había sido la culpa de su ex jefe, ¿cuántas veces le tenía que repetir que estudiaba medicina?)</p><p>El caso es que Willy se compadeció de él y lo recomendó a su jefe, Merlon, el dueño de la cabañita. Un señor mayor que solo iba de visita los sábados a checar que la pequeña cabaña se mantuviera en pie, vestido con pantalones largos y suéteres que definitivamente no eran para la playa. </p><p>Vegetta no era un prodigio en el nado, pero si sabía hacer RCP bastante bien, además de que conocía otras técnicas de primeros auxilios que le ayudaron a conseguir el trabajo. Así, armaba su horario de manera semanal de acuerdo con sus clases de Enfermería, estudiaba en los ratos en los que se encargaba de la pequeña tienda y practicaba los primeros auxilios en campo y de manera legal.</p><p>Era ganar, ganar.</p><p>En el trabajo conoció a bastante gente, entre ellas Luzu. Un chaval que parecía que nunca terminó de acostumbrarse al largo de su cuerpo, pero que era muy amable y simpático y no tardaron mucho en congeniar y hacerse amigos. Hablaban de juegos y de series entre los turnos y los momentos en los que ambos no tenían pendientes. </p><p>Sobretodo, Luzu era alguien muy trabajador. Daba clases de surf en la pequeña cabañita y era salvavidas a medio tiempo como Vegetta, mientras ahorraba dinero para poder pagar cosas en lo que conseguía un trabajo relacionado a su carrera, Comunicación Audiovisual, y hacía trabajos de freelance por internet. Comprensible, cuando Vegetta escuchó cuánto costaban los equipos, le dolió un poco el codo. Así que se alegraba por él cuando le contaba de uno de sus trabajos o cuando la gente se inscribía a las clases de surf, pero también era un poquitín sobreprotector con sus amigos.</p><p>Solo un poquito.</p><p>―Buenas tardes, vengo a preguntar sobre las clases de surf. ―El chico frente a él alisó uno de los panfletos del mostrador, claramente tratando de verse menos interesado y nervioso. Lo reconoció cómo el tontito que parecía haber querido asaltar la cabaña la otra vez, solo para terminar avergonzándose y comprar los goggles rosas. Le daba mala espina, con su manga de tatuaje y el piercing en la ceja. Parecía el chico que en las películas conducía una moto y trataba de robarse a la chica.  ―Escuché que había una promoción, ¿es cierto?</p><p>Vegetta desvió su atención de los ojos del chaval hacía la puerta, dónde pudo reconocer con claridad a Fargan tratando de esconderse detrás del marco. Regresó su mirada, claramente no impresionado. La presencia de Fargan siempre eran malas noticias, era como un amuleto de mala suerte. Pero no podía negar a ningún cliente, en especial uno interesado en una de las clases. La política de la tienda no lo permitía. </p><p>―Así es. Si te inscribes ahora tu primera clase es gratis y el mes lo tienes a mitad de precio. ―Aclaró sin hacer un movimiento para sacar la hoja de registro de la clase. El chico se removió un poco frente a él. Después carraspeó. A Vegetta le gustaba un poco que parecía nervioso frente a él. </p><p>Bien. </p><p>―Ah, bueno, pues me gustaría inscribirme.</p><p>Vegetta asintió unos segundos después.</p><p>―Tenemos un espacio disponible el sábado, de las 16:00 a las 18:00 pm. Las clases se acomodan de acuerdo con tu disponibilidad y a la del profesor, por lo que después de la primera clase puedes ponerte de acuerdo con él. ―Explicó Vegetta en lo que le entregaba la hoja de registro al chico y una pluma. Seguido, empezó a armar el ticket. ―Serían 17€.</p><p>Esperó a que el hombre escribiera sus datos para pasarle el ticket y realizar la transacción. Vegetta chismeó su nombre en lo que juntaba monedas para pagarle.</p><p>― ¿Quieres que te digamos Auron?</p><p>―Eh, sí. Aquí tiene.</p><p>―Bueno, Auron, mañana a las 16 pm aquí podrás conocer a tu profesor. ―Vegetta bajó la mirada para guardar el dinero y cuando la levantó, Auron ya estaba a medio camino hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Parecía que en cualquier momento el diablo le iba a arrancaría el alma.  ―Que tengas buen día.</p><p>― ¡Hombre, igualmente! ¡Hasta luego!</p><p>A Vegetta seguía sin gustarle mucho el asunto. </p><p>Pero al menos tenían una nueva fuente de dinero. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tomando Acción</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Auron no sabía que estaba haciendo con su puta vida.</p><p>Sentado en su carro en el estacionamiento púbico cerca de la playa, sinceramente se sentía un poco estúpido y un poco asustado. Lo mejor de dos mundos, cómo no. Simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza cómo rayos había dejado que Fargan lo convenciera a meterse a unas clases de surf solo por un estúpido crush.</p><p>A Auron ni siquiera le gustaba tanto el mar.</p><p>Faltaban 10 minutos para las 16 pm, y Auron había considerado gravemente en simplemente no asistir a la clase. No había vergüenza en admitir la derrota y abdicar. Solo era cuestión de poner el carro en reversa y salir del estacionamiento público. Perder unos cuantos euros ni siquiera le molestaba, nunca había sido alguien sumamente tacaño para eso. Solo que Auron también era extrañamente orgulloso; no podía irse ahora y dormir tranquilamente en la noche, no sabiendo que estuvo tan cerca de lograr algo que valiera la pena y que dejó ir la oportunidad por que no tenías los huevos bien puestos. Nunca se perdonaría la duda de qué pudo haber pasado, no después de lo que le había contado Fargan, y quien sabe, tal vez se iría solo, pero con un nuevo conocimiento bajo su brazo.</p><p>Aunque si fracasaba no volvería a tocar el mar en su vida.</p><p>Soltó un suspiro y checó rápidamente su reloj. Faltaban 8 minutos. Tenía 8 minutos para decidir el camino de su vida.</p><p>¿Sería un hombre, o un ratón?</p><p>La verdad, sería muchísimo más fácil ser un jodido cobarde. Después de todo, a lo mejor Fargan le mentía y todo eran imaginaciones suyas.</p><p>En un arrebato de confianza sacó las llaves de su coche. Ahora que las llaves no estaban puestas y yacían sin vida en sus manos un poco temblorosas, estaba un paso más cerca de su cometido. De repente todo se volvía más real y no solo una idea loca que habían tenido después de la comida y un vídeo de Dross. A los 7 minutos cerró la puerta del piloto, y cuando faltaban 5 para las 16 pm, ya había recogido sus cosas del maletero y se acercaba a paso lento hacia la cabañita en medio de la playa.</p><p>Auron esperaría ver más gente en la cabañita, pero al ser sábado a las 16 pm, todos estaban afuera, tentando las olas del mar y compartiendo helados, así que estaba más sola que otra cosa. En el mostrador no estaba el sujeto con cabellera loca y mirada juzgadora de la vez pasada, si no un chico albino que leía una revista de National Geographic con parsimonia. Auron lo recordaba vagamente de la vez que había visto a su ángel por segunda vez, pero no estaba totalmente seguro.</p><p>―Buenas ―Auro carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención. El chico albino subió su mirada, pero no bajó la revista. Claramente no estaba interesado en otra cosa que no fuera Las Tortugas Marinas y Los Esfuerzos de Repoblación ―Vengo a una clase. De surf. A una clase de surf, ¿empieza a las 16 pm?</p><p>El chico alzó una ceja, mirándolo de arriba abajo sin mostrar alguna emoción más que aburrimiento. Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, una tortura para Auron, por fin bajó su revista con un suspiro mal contenido. Checó una tablita que tenía a un lado y después al pizarrón que tenía detrás.</p><p>―Debes ser el chico de Luzu. ―Dijo. Auron casi se atragantó.</p><p>―B-bueno… ―Volvió a carraspear para ocultar su pena, aunque por la mirada del chico no lo hacía del todo bien. De repente había pasado de tener una vista sin reflejo del alma a tener la sonrisa más socarrona que Auron había visto en la faz de la tierra. Que cabrón. ―Supongo que sí.</p><p>―Excelente. ―El chico anotó algo en la libreta de manera rápida. ―Puedes pasar por la puerta de atrás, Luzu seguro te estará esperando con ansias.</p><p>Auron entrecerró los ojos, combatiendo la mirada burlona del albino con la suya de reclamo, pero no dijo más. Solo asintió y caminó hacia la puerta. Era obvio que el encargado sabía algo, solo que Auron no sabía si se trataba de él o sobre él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lo Boca de la Tortuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Auron reconocía el cuartito de atrás de cuando casi moría a manos de Lolito, cómo olvidarlo. El salvavidas hermoso los había llevado ahí casi a rastras, y recordaba vagamente que incluso Lolito se había colgado para que su ángel también lo cargara. Tenía las mismas tablas de surf, unas movidas de lugar y otras exactamente dónde las recordaba; otro pequeño pizarrón con una carita sonriente de color morado y una notita pegada con un “<em>Buena suerte!:)” </em>colgaban de la pared, y la pequeña puerta que daba al exterior, rodeada de fotos de los salvavidas y de personas que Auron no podía reconocer a primera vista.</p><p>Era un poco extraño volver a ese lugar, en especial cuando no estaba mareado ni bajo algún efecto extraño de su mente. Todo era más claro, más iluminado y llamativo y Auron se atrevería a decir acogedor. Detrás de una pequeña mesa yacían pequeñas cosas que indicaban la constante vitalidad del lugar, como contenedores de comida a medio vacíar y un juego de ahorcado sin terminar en la parte de atrás de una hoja en una tablilla.</p><p>Sin darse cuenta, Auron sonrió ante el panorama. Se podía imaginar con claridad a su salvavidas pasando su tiempo libre con los otros chicos del lugar, hablando de las anécdotas que tenían salvando gente en la playa. Después se preguntó si su ángel había contado su triste historia o si Auron solo había sido un chico medio imbécil más que salvar en su día a día.</p><p>Estaba tan absorto observando un poco más el lugar y pensando paranoias que no se dio cuenta de la persona que lo mirada con atención desde la puertita, así que saltó un poco en el lugar cuando escuchó a alguien toser para llamar su atención. Se sentía pillado, como un niño pequeño haciendo alguna maldad, lo cual no tenía nada de sentido. Ese era un lugar cuasi público después de todo.</p><p>De todos modos se llevó una mano a su pecho para calmar a su corazón un poco antes de voltear y encontrarse cara a cara con su ángel.</p><p>Su salvavidas.</p><p>Luzu.</p><p>Igualó la sonrisa que el castaño pintaba en su rostro, aunque Auron estaba seguro de que la suya no le llegaba ni a los talones a la de Luzu. Si es que parecía iluminar la sala entera.</p><p>― ¿Auron? ―Preguntó el salvavidas, señalando de manera vaga una tabilla que llevaba en la mano. Auron la reconoció como la que tenía el chico albino minutos atrás, desde ese ángulo podía observar el dibujo de una tortuga en la parte de atrás hecho con marcadores azules y verdes y el de un monito de bolitas y palitos en una tabla de surf. Las tortugas parecían ser un tema frecuente ahí. Asintió antes de contestar.</p><p>―Si, mucho gusto. ―Extendió su mano, y, una vez Luzu le correspondió, sonrió de manera encantadora y coqueta. Si quería que esto funcionara, tenía que sacar todo su armamento. ―Otra vez.</p><p>Se deleitó de la manera en la que Luzu bajó la mirada, absorbiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas con avidez. Tal vez esta misión no era un caso perdido, tal vez Fargan no era un mentiroso de mierda todo el tiempo y tal vez él no era un estúpido por creerle.</p><p>―El gusto es mío. ―Luzu sonrió una vez le soltó la mano, ―después de unos segundos más de lo necesario, por cierto― y dejó la tablilla en la mesita, al lado de los contenedores de comida. ―Me alegra verte por aquí otra vez sin que tu vida corra peligro.</p><p>―Bueno, ahora me siento seguro. ―Auron se cruzó de brazos. ―Si mi vida llega a peligrar, estarás ahí para salvarme, ¿verdad?</p><p>El cuarto se llenó de la risa llena de vida de Luzu.</p><p>―Claro que sí Auron. Después de todo es mi trabajo. ―Le hizo un ademán de que lo siguiera. ―Ahora ven, que tenemos que escoger tu equipo.</p><p>Oh, cierto. Que Auron venía a surfear.</p><p>Puta vida.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya vamos para el final chiquillos &lt;3 lo siento por dejar esto tan abandonado, pero me ha venido bien después de tanto porno. Uno necesita descansar (?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>